


Monsters and Garbage

by Leilyprince



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Alex improving herself, Gen, Handymen, Nicolas vs Twilights, No Romance, Violence, Worick with his regular, dirt tactics and fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilyprince/pseuds/Leilyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas and Alex are dropping off packages and Alex takes these oppurtunities to better her interactions with him. With their last drop, what's worth the effort of those like them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Down the back alley an older man was followed by a young woman who kept a few steps behind. She was distracted, blindly following the other with two paper bags in hand. Off the main streets she was accustomed to, her eyes were wondering around her surroundings and it looked as if she wanted to say something.

It had been a month or so since the Handymen exterminated the meddling gang she made to be a part of and claimed Alex as their "bounty" with open arms, and intimidating indifference; saving her from their weapons. In that time, she felt she had better adapted to quiet one's more than unapproachable aura. She stopped in her tracks, and with a push of courage, bounded ahead and into the sight of the tag. She was met with an intense stare, ushering her to act. Alex squeezed the paper bag and strained to spit out, "-Nicolas--um, what stops do we have again..?" She kept herself speaking clearly, despite her nervousness. Nicolas seemed to have a problem reading her lips a lot of times..

Nicolas had no problem understanding her. He furrowed his brow slightly. After a painful second for Alex, he rose his free hand. He grunted and pointed east towards the Corsica's brothel and then north west. Of course Alex didn't quite get either of these directions, but nodded anyways, finding his answer satisfying. Being Friday, she was the one set out with Nicolas to deliver packages among the areas. Though, recently, she was accompanying them more than just the days Worick had a woman over. Rarely had they met obstacles on errands with Nicolas and to her, it was a chance to try to talk with him. Her sign language was sloppy and incredibly sparse, but to her gratefulness, Nicolas was humoring her efforts. She stuck close behind him, looking down entrained in her thoughts. Only when she heard a grunt, did she look up. In neon letters, "PUSSY" titled the establishment behind Nicolas and in his outstretched hand was a paper bag..--That's right. Some mild sounds of disapproval echoed in the background in observation of the metal tags hanging down his neck. Nicolas was a twilight. He wasn't welcomed. She vividly remembered. Now, without Worick beside him, she doubted he had a chance of stepping foot inside a Corsica owned building, even if it was to reach Big Mama. Alex almost wanted ask if he was sure, but put some confidence in herself. She took the bag from him and smiled. " Give me a minute," she said dutifully.

Nicolas watched her head inside, but that air of confidence wore thin as she got closer to the door. "Dummy" He thought to himself, watching her go inside.

A girl, clad in straps of leather bowed to her. Her breasts were exposed along with the many other women in the brothel. " Why, hello miss. What business do you have here~" She asked sweetly. 

\--"Uhh, I need to deliver this to Big Mama." Alex said, raising the bag, hoping it would be enough to give her admittinance.

Nicolas had his arms folded and hung back against a wall across from the exit of the brothel for Alex to return. Two customers that entered and left the establishment in that time grunted and made a visible note to avoid him. 

"Fucking tag.." 

Then a couple walked by and the girl squeezed her partner's arm as they passed. Nicolas was unphased. He only lifted his head to the woman that returned to his side. She had been brought to Big Mama's office and handed over the package with little questions afterwards. Alex contained her feeling of accomplishment, especially when Nicolas just turned and started walking.. It wasn't like she expected his aknowledgement really. Alex was content.

There were two bags left now and Nicolas had taken one of them so they must have been getting close. But, the frame of the man in front of her tensed up. Nicolas was staring intensely at something. Anxiety welled up inside her causing Alex to slow down, a little afraid to look around. She didn't notice anything. Nicolas relaxed a second later and continued walking, unlike Alex, who hung closer, still unnerved. They turned one more corner that opened to their next drop off at the Christiano family's Bastard.

"Heyy!! Handymen!" A strong voice called.

Galahad waved his hand towards them. Accompanying the man was a shorter one whose face was marred with a scar that ended with a chunk off his ear. Alex was taken away from her worry at the presence of her destination and walked with Nicolas to the two men greeting them. Marco commented to Nic, who then nodded with a smirk. They were happy to see them. The former was looking down earnestly at Alex, greeted with more than her pretty face. She was used to these looks, but by someone she felt befriended by, Galahad's generous stare at chest only made her give a soft smile and shake her head in exhasperation. She was about to speak, but-- 

" Enough--" Marco commented, the man with the scar alongside his face. " Can't expect to get a lady if all you do is stare~" he chuckled.

Unbeknownst to her, Marco was actually acting in regard for Galahad's well being. As Loretta, the Cristiano Family head as daughter of the late Luca Cristiano, stepped out, commanding their attention.

" Ah, Handyman~"

Galahad quickly adjusted his posture and stepped away , thankful the little girl had not caught him. With the two men joining her sides, she smiled at her two guests. Nicolas stepped to her and handed her a bag. " From Doctor Theo?" Loretta confirmed. Nicolas nodded. With a lower voice, Loretta whispered something inaudible past Nicolas's eyes. The tag seemed to stiffen his shoulders, but showed no other indication of unrest. The little girl then returned to her easygoing demeanor and looked to Alex. " Happy to see you again." she spoke. " Come down and sing again, I'm sure my boys would love to see you as well~" Alex's heart lept at this thought, and right away she considered it. The young woman didn't know when, but she wanted to perform again.

"--Uh! Y-Yes" She humbly agreed, feeling elated, but the sound of a pair of footsteps leaving the area reminded her of the day's objectives. "--Wait for me!" She called out to Nicolas when she noticed he was walking off even though she was in possession of the last package. With their interactions being cut short, Alex waved goodbye to the trio and rushed to his side as latter returned inside the building.

Alex told him to slow down and he retorted with uncaring signals which were also unrecognizable to her. But, she could guess it was some unimportant comment because Nicolas didn't attempt to further communicate it. The twilight didn't particularly want the young woman following behind. She may not remember it, but their first encounter left him with a deep scar in his stomach from the tag he had fended off. With him now, she had those breasts that were too big, talked too much, and signed horribly. And, at those unwelcomed rare moments, looked too much like Veronica. Nicolas grunted to himself. Anyways, Worrick was the one who wanted her so badly. But, here Alex was at ease, walking beside him.

" It's alright.." Nicolas thought to himself.


	2. Interference

As they walked further to their last destination, Alex couldn't help but notice the bustle from the open streets just out of reach. She peered out from the dark alleys they secluded themselves to and thought. Would they have been done by now had they been able to walk the main streets? It wasn't like she wasn't used to the secrecies of darkened pathways. No, she used to frequent them when she took on a paying man, but afterwards she could always join the rest of populace.  
  
It was Nicolas.

He couldn't walk out on the public streets. Twilights weren't allowed, Worick had informed her. When she recalled that bit of information, her resting gaze upon the tag softened.

Unbeknownst to Alex whose sights simply set in front of her, Nicolas was glancing around, taking note of every open window and branching pathway they walked past. They were getting closer to their final drop off, but his vigilance would not ease. He paid attention to every little movement around him while still remaining aware of the women who followed behind. His left hand twitched, ready to clench the handle of sword. He knew--

\--A shot burst through the air and caused Alex to stumble forward with a yelp! She tightly clenched the package in her arms while catching her footing before desperately looking to Nicolas who had moved a few feet away. His sword was already unsheathed. Alex frantically glanced around trying to identify the threat, but was unable to percieve anything different in their surroundings except that in the space the Tag had previously occupied was a shattered piece of glass. Alex didn't have time to reflect on it; a large body swiped past her towards Nicolas. She stumbled aside quickly to a wall and the blur in her sight revealed to be a man when Nicolas caught the assailant's attack with his sword! It only lasted a split second before he was propelled back by Nicolas's foot. The two figures once again became unrecognizable. Their movements were too fast for her eyes to follow as Nicolas rushed the attacker.

Heh, he wasn't very strong. With each swing of Nicolas's sword, the man was pushed back, parrying it with his military knife. It looks as if he may have said something, but half of Nicolas's attention was to his surroundings. Ocassionally, he spared a fleeting glance to Alex, who had retreated with her back against the wall away from them. But, Nicolas still was searching for the source of that first shot until Alex heard another crack---!

\-----------------

 

Distancing himself from the other man, Nicolas reached for the stinging pain on his shoulder and retrieved the glass remnants of a tiny vial.

"Downer..?" 

Catching Nicolas in thought, the other tag ran forward and swung his arm back, propelling Nicolas backwards! His shoes scuffled to get traction agianst the pavement until his back hit the wall with a cringing sound of impact. "--Urrghk" Nicolas balanced against the brick and stumbled forward. His body was shaken and wouldn't respond as fast his mind. --Shit.

His Celebret, if he could reach it-

Unable to move out of the way quick enough, he only caught a glimpse of the fist that smacked his head against the wall

"--Nicolas!!"

As if time slowed in that horrifying moment, Alex captured the image; Nicolas's head rebounding off the brick in the hands of the twilight.

That palm creaking open, letting loose his sword.

 

As if his body had turned off for a second, Nicolas regained his awareness to a spreading pain that went from the back of his head and ran down his neck. It was the first thing he could recognize, too dazed to react to the blur of limbs in front of him that then pinned him against the wall. He felt the slow of his movements as he tried to push against the force...He could barely hold onto his thoughts.

"..Shit..The Celebre wouldn't have worn off this fast.." his mind ran, focusing on this one fact.  
They shot him with downers right from the start. It had to be planned out.

Raising a knee, Nicolas blindly knocked the offender away with his foot and fell foward. Hands and metal met with concrete and kept him upright. "A/0" tags dangled as he made a desperate grab for his sword --but as unflinching his mind still was keeping, Nicolas's movements were wobbly. Unable to recover in time, a swift kick launched him away from his weapon.

\--With that final instance, Alex felt her hands wrap around something heavy. The keen eyes of the offending tag caught the swing of a discarded pipe and the man quickly sidestepped out of the way of the attacking woman. " Fuck off, you damn Normie!" He scowled distancing himself from her as he watched the woman's body tremble with recoil when the rod bounced off the pavement near the downed tag.

Shit. The man wasn't thinking this girl would stay. What the hell was she doing with him?? Nobody cares about a dead twilight, but the Three Laws had this tag hesitant to approach Alex who was nothing but a human.

Alex's knuckles were turning white squeezing the dangerous object as she sturdied her footing. What was she doing!? Her body wouldn't stop shaking!

" H-How could I face tag!?"

The young woman starting to freeze up, the pipe slipping in her grip as her breaths grew shallow. She was useless. She couldn't do this! N-No! .. That's all. All she was was one of Barry's whores....That's all she would ever be! A disgusting snare seemed to materialize in the back of her mind. T-This is what she got! S-She didn't listen to him!! 

"Gahh..Ooh.!" A desperate call dissipated the cackling in her mind. Nicolas narrowed his eyes up at the girl who turned back to him.

" Damnit, that idiot, RUN!" he thought.

But, she didn't move. Grunts of effort left his throat as Nicolas struggled to raise his heavy arms. He was glaring at her. Blood and spit slid in connected droplets from his chin onto the pavement as he tried to gurgle out his words.

Alex stuttered incoherently, trying to deny Nicolas. It's not like she wanted to stay! She wanted to run! In the comfort of that alley below the Handymen's window the girl wanted to tuck in her knees and bury her head.

B-But..she couldn't leave him. Nicolas wheezed and grabbed her thigh, using all his strength to dig his nails in, pushing. Alex flinched in pain as they scraped open her skin, drawing blood. She slid her knee away. When she caught his stare, something brought her back. Those piercing eyes tore through the image she had of Barry's face and Alex realized just who she was staring at. She remembered how much she still feared Nicolas.

In the seconds that had transpired, around the pathetic pair the other tag circled, apprehensive and weighing his risks taking on Alex. He stayed close enough to act without being within striking range of the unpredictable A/0. He decided this was the chance to make contact with one of the two other twilights who hung back for the job. The nails in Alex's thigh loosened their grip, slowly sliding down back to the pavement when Nicolas could no longer hold onto conciousness. She touched her hand to his and straightened up to timidly glance around.

\--"Just..take..--.one tag...---but.. fucking human!!" the twilight rasped hastily into the phone. He didn't care about the normals, but from childhood the Three Laws were drilled into him. He couldn't help that second of hesitation he still held when he confronting one. This was just some woman. Probably a prostitute. Fuck, he still didn't want *her* blood on his hands. But like his contact asked, why was she with him? He scowled.

As quickly as he drew it out, the tag pocketed his phone. Alex's blood ran cold. Knowing from the fight alone with Nicolas, she wouldn't leave this alley alive...-- But if she was going to die, she wasn't going to leave him. Alex lost her chance to give up the moment she filled Barry's dead body with lead. She couldn't just let him kill her without a struggle. The other tag started to advance towards them. But, then something more desperate flashed in her mind.

With her hand still gently touching Nicolas's, Alex blurted out, " THE BAG!" The twilight didn't even stop, but slyly glanced sideways to the final package Alex and Nicolas were to deliver. Drawing closer, she could make out "B/3" etched on the brushed steel of his tags.

\--" I-I'm going to die!"--

With a shaky breath in, Alex balled her trembling hands and spoke again, " T-Take it!! You..can have it." She looked up at him with her teal eyes pleading and saw him again glance at the single package that lay against the wall. She didn't know what was inside. She din't know if that's what he wanted. But he could take it! Alex made that descision. The man was wary Nicolas, passed out on the ground. He convinced to himself that the other tag was immobile before treading closer to the bag. Alex watched in desperate silence as the man bent down and opened the package to inspect its contents. Uppers and Downers lay piled on top one another along with an unlabeled bottle written out to the head of the Monroe family, Daniel Monroe. He turned his head back to Alex and narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. He didn't draw closer. She almost let out a breath of relief feeling as if heart was skipping beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the second chapter was a little more interesting. Stick with me if you're interested in it. And, thank you for reading this far.

**Author's Note:**

> -Reformatted and updated, next chapter is out. I love GANGSTA. so much, and love seeing how to handle writing the characters and their interactions-


End file.
